


I know the tide will turn 潮归终有时

by Cheshire_Dino



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Friendship, M/M, translation in chinese, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Dino/pseuds/Cheshire_Dino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY:<br/>Steve的朋友回来了，Thor 为他感到高兴。<br/>但这并不能改变当他看到他们时所感到的疼痛。</p><p>或者说是这是一篇关于Thor和Steve在复仇者大楼楼顶进行的一场关于爱和失去的对话。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know the tide will turn 潮归终有时

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i know the tide will turn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869777) by [cavaleira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/pseuds/cavaleira). 



\---------------  
午后阳光穿过复仇者大厦顶层的窗户，温暖地倾泻在Thor的身上。这是一个盛夏的星期六下午，整个队伍聚在一起吃饭。Tony偶尔会这样做，为他们举办一场场精巧的晚宴。他把这称作“团队小聚”，但这其实只是把他们聚在一起的借口，而不让地球遭受袭击成为唯一的理由。

通常Thor享受这种聚会而且喜欢向他的朋友们讲述Asgard的故事，有时还会带些阿斯嘉德的美味与大家分享。在过去的几年里，复仇者们就像他的另一个家的家人，为此他非常感激。但是现在即使Thor被这一切环绕，但是周围所有事情仿佛离他很远，只是游离在他意识边缘。

Bruce坐在火炉边，搅拌着什么Thor不知道但是闻着很香的东西。Sam在切蔬菜准备沙拉，Tony在旁边叨叨着他对改进Sam的机械翼的想法。Natasha为自己倒了杯酒，她和Clint在互相取笑对方，讨论着会看什么电影。Steve和Bucky则是到处不见，不过Thor隐约记得他们在之前去了露台。

毫无疑问，Thor应该充分投入，尽情享受，他应该对此感到感激，应该和同伴们聊天，大笑，全然融入这欢乐的气氛。

反之，Thor坐在吧台前，慢慢抿着一杯蜂蜜酒，不引人注意地盯着窗外，沈浸在往日夏天的记忆里，环绕在脑海里的全都是在仲夏的节日里，一个瘦高的男孩，有着狡黠的绿色眼睛和恶作剧的笑容。他记得穿越王国的漫长、从容的旅行，逃脱自己制造的困境时喘不过气的大笑。他记得在阳光斑驳的湖中游泳，然后并排躺在地上把自己晒干，他那时只想到，阳光照射在Thor身上的温度远不及Loki朝他笑时所感到的温暖。

一只手拍上他的肩，他回过神来意识到Tony站在他前面试图引起他的注意有好一会了。

“嘿Thor你能去告诉爷爷一号和爷爷二号进来吧别在露台亲热啦好吗？”Tony说，“如果他俩谁的屁股受伤了我可不想负责。”

Thor轻哼一声，“要我原话复述吗？”

“哦上帝不，”Tony打了个颤，“我还想在担心Barnes报复我之前享受晚餐呢。我为提升他的机械臂已经有了很多好设想，宁愿他让我修理它而不是它修理我。你知道，因为某些原因他从不认为我的笑话有趣。”

“并不是这样。”Thor忍住笑声说。

“看你和我一样觉得他说的不对吧。我就是一个宝库！有丰富的老年人喜欢的笑话！他根本不会欣赏！真是心碎。”Tony唇边浮现一个得意的笑，摇头又叹息。“但是我猜你不能期待一个老年人跟上这个时代的幽默感。”

“我会同样忽略掉这句话。”Thor大笑。

Tony拍着他的肩膀，“谢了伙计，我就知道能指望你。”

“那么好吧。”Thor站起来。说实话，他很高兴能有事打断他，这能让他有点事做，而不是老想着脑海里那些事。从Tony精明的目光中Thor看出这可能就是他的目的，对此他很感激。Tony完全可以自己去叫Steve和Bucky，但从现在开始这件事吸引了Thor的注意力。

Thor走到露台，看到Steve和Bucky在露台另一头，站在一起，靠在栏杆上。落日刚显露出的余晖降在这座城市的地平线边缘，非常美丽。但是Steve和 Bucky似乎只专注于对方。Thor不想在这时候打断他们所以收回步子在那里看着。Bucky说着什么， Steve皱眉用手肘戳他的肋骨，然后突然两人大笑起来。Thor想他们一定又在互相拿对方取乐，用对方的名字开玩笑。

起初，其他人都被Steve发出的咒骂声震惊了，尤其是Tony。他们都在美国队长的光辉形象下成长，经过了很长时间他们才意识到Steve不只是一个象征，他还是一个人，一个士兵。Thor，另一方面，Thor完全不觉得这令人吃惊，仅仅是感到似曾相识相识的愉快和疼痛。

Bucky脱离HYDRA已经三年了，加入复仇者也有六个月。那种茫然的神情有时仍会出现在他的眼睛里——尤其是他认为没有人注意的他时候——但是当Steve在附近时他的眼睛就会亮起来。Steve也是一样，当他注视着Bucky时的笑容就像他掌握着全宇宙的秘密。

Loki曾经像这样看着我。Thor想。每当Thor捕捉到他的注视时，他就会怒目而视，但是Thor会用亲吻抚平他皱起的眉头。而如今，他们之间的裂痕不是简简单单一个吻就能修补的。

很明显Steve和Bucky爱着对方，或许一直都是这样。同样明显的是，尽管Tony之前对他们的亲热做了评论，那两个人都没有意识到他们所拥有的感情是相互的。

Thor是一个战士，他向来是个现实的人，是风暴铸成的血肉之躯。能看懂肢体在情感作用下的动作变化，他看着Steve和Bucky的动作就像阅读一本书那样容易。他们总是压抑着什么，同时渴望着更多，即使跳舞时也一样。作为一般的友谊关系来说，每一次的触碰，徘徊的时间显得太长了，却不如他们所渴望的那样多。Thor相信他们，相信他们最终会得到他们所期望的。Steve的朋友回来了，Thor为他高兴。

但这并不能改变当他看到他们时所感到的疼痛。

看到两人之间那种随意的触碰、玩闹性的调笑以及明快的情谊*让Thor整个心都拧了起来。在Thor的大部分人生中，他和Loki曾经和眼前此景如此相似。虽然他们捉弄彼此，激怒彼此，在那表象之下依旧充满着对彼此的喜爱之情。

当他们长大，他们之间的戏弄逐渐变成另外一种情形。在日常任务时他们在对方耳边低语着下流的话看谁能先让对方脸红，再也摆不出正经的样子。Loki经常赢得那些游戏，不过这没什么难的，当夜幕降临，Thor的手抚过Loki的身体，他觉得自己也赢了。

但是Thor从来没有提到过这些。他和Loki的关系一直很复杂（“一团糟”Bucky会说），但是Thor再也没有花太多的时间担心这其中的道德问题。他和Loki……他们就是他们自己，任何事情都不会改变这个。Thor不指望其他人明白。

Bucky注意到Thor在对面，冲他挥手。Thor点头回应他，看着他们走过来。

“Hey, Thor。”Steve打招呼，尽管Thor以微笑回应，但他知道那笑意并没有直达眼底。Thor可以肯定这没有逃过Steve的敏锐的注视，他的眉毛因为关心而微微蹙起。

“Tony让我告诉你们晚餐快好了。”

“打赌他有好多蠢透了的俏皮话要说。”Bucky说。

“他说你们是爷爷一号爷爷二号，虽然没有说明谁是谁。”Thor的声音里有着笑意。他决定不说亲热那部分。不管谈话说了什么，都应该是他们两个人之间的隐私。

Steve翻了个白眼。“哈，哈，很好笑。他终有一天会用完他的老年人笑话的，是吧？”

Thor和Bucky给他一个同情的表情。

Bucky得意地笑。“你该庆幸你很漂亮，Rogers。”Steve怒视他，面颊有一点点红。Thor尽全力憋住他的笑意。

“走，去吃饭。”Bucky说。但是Steve瞥了Thor一眼又皱起了眉。

“你先过去，我等会。”Steve对他说。

“长官，是的长官。”Bucky拉长调子说。 

Steve翻了一下眼睛，轻轻推了推Bucky。“yeah，yeah，动起来士兵。”他说。Bucky只是笑，在进屋之前冲Steve假装敬个礼。

“停止像个傻瓜，好吗？”

“不行，“Bucky越过他的胳膊说，“那样你就没有什么可抱怨的了。”

Steve笑了，但是看Bucky的再造手臂时，他的眼睛黯淡下来，变得柔和，带着渴望。他注视着Bucky，仿佛已经开始想念他了，害怕即使Bucky离开他的视线仅仅一分钟就会再次失去他。

一分钟过去了，Steve回身专注于Thor，沉着的注视着他，充满了关心。

“你还好吗，Thor？”他的语气充满了小心和试探。

虽然Thor一点也不好，但他不确定应该怎样回答Steve的问题。Steve是个好人，他是一个强壮的战士，同时有着一颗善良的心。从中Thor看到一个最善良的灵魂。Thor知道他可以向Steve吐露他的困扰，Steve会倾听并提供朋友间的支持。

Thor决定不回答这个问题。

“我很好，我的朋友。我只是……很高兴看到你和Bucky又在一起了，我很开心你们又找回了彼此。你背负着一个重担，但是你现在看起来比我认识你的所有时间加起来都轻松多了。”

Steve的眼睛有一丝明了，Thor明白也许他已经回答了之前Steve的问题。在他审视的目光下Thor觉得有些不自在，所以他移开视线，两人安静地眺望城市。

“空虚是最糟糕的那部分。”Steve说。

“什么？”Thor皱眉。他不确定他希望Steve说些什么，但肯定不是这个。

“人们认为这种疼痛会折磨你，是，有的时候它们确实是那样。但是空虚才是你真正拥有的。应该有声音的地方只有寂静，冰冷、空空的座位就在你身边，你最明亮的回忆都显得暗淡和虚妄。”

“所以你微笑，你尽你的职责，但是你心中始终有一个空洞，你知道它永不可能填满，不管你结交多少新朋友，拯救多少生命。”

Thor的眼睛有些刺痛，他挣扎着呼吸，犹如他正在从高处坠落，狂风将他扯离了自己。他的喉咙灼烧，在他再次开口之前艰难的吞咽。

“我想念他。”

“我知道，”Steve说，他搂住Thor的肩膀，用那双和蔼的眼睛看着他。“我知道。”

“我们一起长大，近几个世纪来几乎每天都在一起。他是我的兄弟，我最好的朋友，最亲密的知己，”Thor说，“也许是我太傻了，才会认为这会维持到永远。”

Thor看向Steve的眼睛，在里面他没有看到怜悯，只有同情。Steve知道失去那样一个亲密的人的感受。命运一个仁慈的扭转，Steve重获他所失去的东西。Thor不认为Norns女神（命运三女神）会对他这么慷慨。或者也许残忍的并不是命运，是Loki。

Thor悲伤地笑笑，摇头。

“夏天是我最喜欢的季节。Asgard有时被叫做黄金王国。当白天变长，天空弥漫着温暖的金色光。没有哪个季节能像夏天那样把这个称呼具现的淋漓尽致。”

“你应该回去。”

“我不能。”Thor摇头。Steve脸上浮现出理解的表情，对Thor点点头。这就是全部了，他们在夏天里，站在Steve成长的城市，他也回不去了。

“但是我很想念那些……枝头缀满果子的树上飘来的香甜气味，原野上充满生气的花朵几乎可以与彩虹桥媲美，星星的光辉似乎闪烁得更加明亮了，”Thor说着，没有在意他语气中的渴望。

“那是……天空中有什么不同了，什么更明亮。我的人民生命漫长，长到我们把生命看得理所当然。但是在夏季，即使是我们都会努力珍惜生命，活在当下。

Steve轻哼，一个轻柔的微笑浮现在脸，在脑海里描绘着那个画面。

“但是夏天里最棒的事是Loki和我会一起穿过王国，陷入麻烦再解决麻烦，”Thor轻笑，“我的朋友们非常爱我，但是没有一件事比和我的兄弟在一起更让我高兴了。没有人能像他那样让我大笑。”

Thor沉默了几分钟。迷失在回忆中。“我记得我们第一次碰到巨人，”他说，“我们那时很年轻，才二百岁。”

Steve看起来有些困惑，Thor想起他的凡人朋友不太了解阿斯嘉德人的寿命。“可以说是中庭人刚进入少年时期的年纪。”

“Huh。”Steve微微皱眉想象着。

“那有个湖，惊人的美丽，我们想去游泳。同时也听说有巨人住在附近的洞穴里。我们的父母警告我们小心，远离那里。”

Steve咧嘴笑，“让我猜猜，你没有听话。”

“那是自然，”Thor笑着说，“那天很适合游泳，但是我们的好奇心占了上风，进洞穴探险。不幸的是，我们偶然发现了巨人的巢穴，他非常不高兴。虽然我们为冒犯他而道歉，但他决意为我们的罪行吃掉我们。”

“哇哦。我和Bucky经历过各种恐吓，谢天谢地我们从没碰到哪个威胁要吃掉我们。”

“相信我，这不愉快。”Thor给他一个扭曲的笑。“这个巨人是个脏兮兮又丑陋的生物，至少有我们的三倍高，从进入他的地盘开始我们就走投无路了。我打算打出一条路来，但是Loki看了我一眼，说他有个主意。”

Steve笑了，“这我得听听。”

“他摆出那张最无辜的脸乞求巨人能给我们一个机会来获得自由。巨人问他为什么自己要答应他，Loki说，‘如果你现在吃了我们，我们会是难吃的一餐。你没有闻到我们身上因为恐惧而散发的难闻的味道？’他用魔法做出腐烂味道的假象。”Thor说。Steve皱起鼻子，两人大笑起来。

“Loki继续说，“闻起来就这么可怕，你能想象吃起来的感觉吗？我们现在实在是不怎么可口。但是，如果你给我们一个机会获得自由，我们输掉了，至少这很公平。我们就会毫无恐惧的遵从你的希望，我们吃起来就会好很多。”

“巨人答应了？”

“众所周知巨人很愚蠢而Loki很聪明。真的，那个野蛮的家伙没有胜算的，”Thor笑着说，同时摇摇头。“所以巨人问Loki想怎么做，Loki说‘力量竞赛’，这让巨人笑起来。不过即使如此，巨人接受了这个条件，并同意我来对抗他。”

“我虽然身形比他小，但是很强壮。我二百岁的时候依旧没有怎么受训，但是我不加约束的力量已经超过我年龄两倍的战士。”

“我猜巨人没有意识到这个。”Steve笑着说。

Thor咧嘴笑。“对，这就是我们的指望了。刚开始我们举起和我手掌差不多大的石头，这对我们来说都很轻松。接着我们举起稍微大一点的，然后是更大一点的，我得撑住我的胳膊。”Thor说。

“Loki和我相互看了一眼，又看了看石头，我假装举起它有些困难。巨人咧嘴笑，认为我不能举起下一块，那是一块比我还要大的石头，”Thor说着用手比划着形状。

“那家伙轻松地举起又放下，但是轮到我的时候我假装有些艰难。巨人咂咂嘴，打算吃掉我们俩，但是Loki喊道‘不不，他快举起来了！过来蹲下你自己看。’当他照着做了，Loki叫道，‘就是现在，Thor！’我举起巨石使劲打在巨人的脑袋上，他重重的倒下了，我们毫发无伤地逃了出来。”

他们俩都笑了，Steve的眼角泛着真实的笑意。

“所以这就是那之前的样子。我的意思是，那之前你和Loki相处的样子。”

“是的，有几个世纪。很多次我们一起作战，打败各种奇怪的野兽。虽然他会抱怨我很蠢，但是如果我真的需要他,他总是在那。只要我们并肩在一起，没有什么是不能克服的。”

Thor再次微笑，但是这次有点悲伤，他从过去那些轻松的岁月中体会到了这艰难的一课。他低头注视着手掌，徒劳地握紧又松开。

“我能将整座山变成碎石，但是不能阻止我的兄弟坠入深渊走向黑暗，”Thor说，声音嘶哑而悲伤。“当他试图杀我，我……我看着那张我熟知又如此深爱的脸，我几乎认不出他。”

Steve点头给他一个悲伤的笑容。Steve的注视中没有任何评判，他也没有说过去几年里Loki做的那些可怕的事情。事情的重点不在这里。

“我记得那是什么感觉，Bucky在天空航母上几乎杀了我时。”

“这并不一样。”Thor说。Loki做出了自己的选择，Bucky作为冬兵时并没有自我控制的能力，他们都知道这一点。

“是的不一样，”Steve说，“但我和你的感觉是一样的。”

Thor刚打算回答，但是他明白没什么可说的，因为Steve如此的理解他。

Thor能用整晚回想那些细节，通过事后回想拼凑出这一切分崩离析是何时，是怎样发生的，是为什么发生的，它们原因是什么和结果是怎样。他可以持续诉说直到自己感到沮丧，为了他如何不能宽恕Loki的行为，为了他知道那些是错的。

但是没有什么事能减轻Thor深深的失去感和渴望。有时Thor觉得他不被允许想念Loki，就像他生活中没有这个余地。它能在任何地方彰显自己的存在，安静的无处不在，像阴影一样紧随着他。Thor被如此讽刺的打击到了：Loki过去常常抱怨活在他的阴影下，在某种形式上，现在确实是这样了。

在他的朋友和伙伴眼里，Loki就是一个在过去失去的人，Thor应该让这件事一笔勾销，生活继续。只有Steve似乎理解为什么这不是个选择。如果Thor将不得不面对Loki而战，他并不会从中得到愉悦。每一次战胜Loki都是空虚的，因为他从未赢得他渴望的东西。

这时他就会想起让他无比嫉妒的Steve和Bucky。当他们面对面时，Bucky内心的某种事物让他记起他们曾经对彼此的意义，驱使他将Steve拉离水中，救了他的命。

当Thor在这座建筑的顶端面对Loki的时候，他得到的所有就是被Loki用小刀捅进身体时眼中闪过的抱歉。有时Thor用手指抚过Loki的刀刺入的地方，想象他依旧能感受到它，即使伤口早已愈合。

Thor摇头，仿佛这样就可以把那些记忆甩出脑海。

“Loki不止一次想要置我于死地，而这是他自己的意志。”

Steve点头，“是的，而且他失败了。他之后从黑暗精灵那救了你，对吧？”

“是的，但是他伪造了他的死亡，窃取了父亲的王座，只是为了证明他可以，”Thor苦涩地说。“他还在去年我们对抗KANG的时候再次救了我。”

Thor是个神，但是掉落悬崖被钉在那里，即使是对他来说，也是有点过了。他流着血，躺在那里，大脑晕眩，认为自己就要死在那里了。

当Loki出现，Thor觉得那只是个幻觉，是临终前给予他的安慰。但是那确实是Loki，眼里带着愤怒和担心，将手放在Thor身上治愈他，一直在斥责他的愚蠢又一次要杀了他自己。有时Thor都能回忆起Loki的唇轻触他的眉毛，不过也许是他自己想象的。

Steve没有说话，脸上露出深思。“Loki是个聪明的家伙，对吧？”

“他是我所知的最聪明的人。”

“你知道我怎么想的？我想如果他真的希望你死掉，你会的。他并不是没有机会，而是全都放过去了。”

Thor想说什么但是Steve举手打断他。“我问问你，如果他这么做了而且你必须要做最后一击，你会吗？”

“不。”Thor立刻回答。他甚至不用去考虑这个。不管Loki做了什么或是变成了什么样，Thor会一直爱他，他不愿去想一个没有他的世界。

“我不了解他，尤其是不像你那样了解他。但是我想如果我问他同样的问题，他会给我同样的答案。”

“Hm，”Thor在想着Steve的那些话。

“我就是觉得有一种…有一种纽带是无法打破的，你知道。它们始终是你身体的一部分，它们组成了现在的你。”Steve停顿了一分钟，揉揉自己的头发，想怎么表达。“你们已经活了很长时间，对吧？”

“上千年了。”

“我想这件事不是一夜之间变成这样的，”Steve说，“所以如果你想修复这种逐渐形成的状况，没有快速的方法。这需要时间。但是你有的是时间，Thor。”

Thor的潜意识理解了Steve的话，微小的希望在他的胸口绽开。Thor一直是个充满希望的人。有时候他都不能确定这是自己最大的优势，还是最大的弱点。

“我…谢谢你，Steve。你给了我很多启示。”

“随时愿意效劳，我说真的。咱们这些老年人应该凑在一起，是吧？”

Thor岁数比Steve大很多，很多，但是这个笑话同样逗乐了他。

“我要进去了，你来吗？”

“不，暂时不了，我还需要再呆一会。”Thor说。Steve点头，拍拍Thor的肩膀，转身进屋了。

Steve给了他一个幸运之夜，他给了Thor一个理由再次燃起希望。这是个珍贵的礼物，而且Thor知道，如果他不去试试自己又会倦怠失落起来，而且他要还这个人情。Thor不能和他所爱在一起，并不代表Steve需要经受这些同样的命运。

“Steve，”Thor叫道。Steve回过头扬起眉毛，又转身走向Thor。

“什么？”

“你应该告诉他你爱他。”

“我…什么？”Steve说，目光躲闪假装他没明白Thor在说什么，但是这骗不了Thor。Thor曾经在九界最棒的说谎者身边呆了数个世纪，他能准确地辨认出一个不常说谎的人的谎言。

“你知道我在说谁。”

Steve叹气，塌下肩膀放弃假装不懂Thor的话。他沉默许久，注视着地平线，努力组织着词汇。

“以前很多事情不像现在，你知道。现在很多地方两个男人可以结婚，但是过去，这种事可以让你进监狱或是更糟。”

“你从未告诉过他。”

“没有。这不安全，最初我也不完全明白我的心情。当我意识到后，他不见了，而现在……”Steve开始说，但是他来回摇头，“不过这不重要因为他不——”

“他是，”Thor说，目光扫过Steve看到他皱起眉。

“他爱你，”Thor重复，这次声音里透着坚持。

Steve移开目光，他沉默地站在那里，绷紧身体。Thor注视着他的侧脸，光与影交错在他脸上。Thor了解这种表情，他比他所能承认的还多的在镜中看到这种表情。

但是不是Steve此刻这样，这比那表情包含更多。Steve正在…正在害怕。Thor见过这个男人带着坚定和平静的决心走向死亡。在战争中本可能丢失生命，但是那将成就一个英雄式的的死亡，那种可以成就他进入瓦尔哈拉大门的死亡。但是如果他再次失去Bucky，他将失去一切。任何人面对这种高风险的赌注都不会那么轻松。

Thor注视着Steve，看着他眼中的期望和恐惧在斗争。如果这是场战争，Thor知道他想让哪方获胜。他只是希望自己的话能成为Steve需要的转折点。

“你真应该看看他认为没人注意的时候是怎么样看你的，我的朋友。我相信如果你没有忙着相同的事，现在你肯定早该注意到了。”

Steve一只手搓着脸叹气，“只是…我只是想让他回来，我不能再对他要求更多了。”

Thor摇头。“你不明白，爱不是强加的负担，它是一个礼物，我十分确定Bucky不会拒绝的礼物。”

Steve艰难的吞咽了一下，他注视着地平线，太阳几乎落下了。当他最终将视线转回Thor，眼中的害怕几乎不见了，Thor无法控制的为此微笑。

“你是一个很好的朋友，Thor。”

“就像你一样，”Thor说微笑放大了。

Thor可以通过玻璃看到Bucky，正对着Steve做着粗鲁的表情，让他回到屋里。Steve和Thor都大笑着摇头。

“快去，”Thor说，“别让他等。”

Steve通过玻璃注视着Bucky，在转头看Thor之前，一个微笑缓缓地浮现在脸上。

“我…我不会了。再也不会让他等了。”Steve说，向Thor点点头，朝屋里走去。他看起来更沉着了，怀着的决心之前从未有过。

Thor把视线收回远眺城市，再次琢磨Steve的话。即使Steve是个凡人，但是他知道成为一个象征是什么样的，他人的希望和梦想被钉在你身上。Thor是雷电之神，Asgard的继承人。他是力量的化身，希望的灯塔，一个为那些有需要的人而成就的绝佳战士。大多数时候，他认为这是个荣誉，他欣然接受这一责任，但是如今，像今天， 这就像一个沉重的负担。

有时他只想成为一个思念母亲的儿子，一一个怀念他纯真岁月的，战果累累的勇者。

一个单纯思念他的Loki的Thor，他这样想着，带着一个破碎的微笑。

他和Steve的对话允许他可以有点时间成为这些，只是短短的一会，他甚至不曾意识到他有多需要这个。

Thor注视着夜空，想知道Loki现在在哪。他是否也在看着同一片天空，还是他远在光年之外。他想知道什么时候他们会再次相遇，以及Loki是否会伤害他，或是帮助他。但是不论发生什么，Steve是对的：他们有的是时间。

Thor走回屋里的时候心依然沉重，但是胸中已然盛有希望。他发誓要让这希望留下，保护它，让它在体内生根，生根来让他强壮得足以忍受Loki的忽视，直到他们能找到使彼此再次在一起的方法。

Fin


End file.
